


Find Her

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Graphic Description, Mentioned Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Mentions of Other Freddy's Employees, Missing Persons, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rilee is 13 when her best friend, Mya, goes missing. She thinks it has something to do with the murders at Freddy’s, which haven’t stopped since they began 23 years ago. She and her crush, Jade, make a decision to find her themselves and discover Funtime animatronics they have never seen before, including Funtime Bonnie, Funtime Fredbear, Funtime Puppet, Funtime Springbonnie, and Funtime Nightmare. Then they realize why they’re called Funtime - they make you have so much fun, you don’t even think that they might harm you until you’re dead…
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Find Her

13-year-old Rilee sighed as she nailed the missing person sign to the streetlight. Her best friend and crush, Jade, wrapped their arms around her shoulders from the back.

“We’re going to find Mya, trust me.” Rilee closed her eyes and laid her head back on Jade. 

“It’s the Aftons. They’ve been murdering and kidnapping kids and teens for 23 years, no-one else makes the news as suspects as much as they do!” Jade sighed.

“Rilee, we’ve been through this. It’s all false accusations. They make pizza for kids! They entertain them with harmless robots!”

“They aren’t harmless!” Jade exhaled and turned Rilee around so they were facing each other.

“Look me in the eyes.” Rilee obliged. “Yes, Anthony Afton became an animatronic. Yes, Elizabeth Afton became an animatronic. Yes, Claire Afton became an animatronic. Yes, William Afton became an animatronic. Does that mean Michael is out there being a b*tch? Possibly. Do I choose to believe it? No. I say we look at the facts.”

“But do you know who they became? Do you know how?” Rilee whispered shakily. Jade closed their eyes and shook their head. “Michael accidentally caused Anthony’s brian to be bitten in half by Fredbear when Fredbear’s Family Diner was in business. He became Fredbear, and then that diner closed. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria opened. 

“The co-owner, Henry Emily, had a daughter named Charlotte Emily. She went by Charlie. She was locked outside and was stabbed several times by the psychopath William., becoming the Marionette. 

“William was so crazy, he brought 5 kids into the back room. Susie became Chica, Jeremy became Bonnie, Cassidy became the paralyzed Golden Freddy, Fritz became Foxy, and Gabriel became Freddy. 

“William started to catch on when Elizabeth was choked and part of her neck was f***ing scooped out by Circus Baby for Circus Baby’s Pizza World. He purposefully shocked his own wife while she was connected to the Ballora animatronic, and discovered that she became Ballora. 

“While in the Spring Bonnie suit, the other Fredbear’s Family Diner animatronic, the springlocks went off and he died, becoming Springtrap. All of these animatronics kill the nightguards, who probably become more animatronics, so it’s a never-ending cycle of death and killing.” Jade was pale and slightly green.

“I- I think I need to sit down.” Rilee nodded and walked them over to a bench in front of a smoke shop. They laid their head on Rilee’s shoulder as they took deep breaths and sips from their water bottle.

“But my point is, Mya was definitely kidnapped by the Aftons, and if we don’t find her soon enough, she’ll become one of them.” Jade didn’t answer until they felt better.

“But it still doesn’t make sense. The people who died were his family, then the nightguards. How did he pick out Gabriel, Fritz, Susie, Cassidy, and Jeremy? Where did they come from?”

“They were at a birthday party. He lured them, somehow.”

“But Mya never goes to any Afton-related location. She hasn’t been to a birthday party, she isn’t a nightguard, and her heart isn’t pumping Afton blood.”

“If it’s pumping at all,” Rilee grumbled sadly. Jade shook their head and side-hugged Rilee.

“We’ll get through this, with a real, live Mya. I promise.” Rilee didn’t answer. She kept staring into the distance.

“Can you go with me to investigate Circus Baby’s Pizza World?”

“Why?”

“It’s the newest location, it probably has the most evidence and is the most used or visited.”

“But why are we going?”

“God knows the police don’t want to investigate an off-brand Chuck E. Cheese! We have to find Mya!” Jade ran their hand over their face and groaned.

“If the police don’t want to, what makes you think I do?” Rilee grabbed Jade’s hand and held it between her palms and looked directly into their eyes. It was her way of getting them to do what she wanted. They moaned and pulled their hand away.

“Fine, but not at night.”

“That’s literally the only time we can do it.”

“Okay, fine, whatever. I need to stop letting you talk me into this stuff.” Rilee only giggled.


End file.
